


The Time Peter Hit his Ex With his Ship

by danvssomethingorother



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Multi, Peter has issues and so does Thor, Slow Burn, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Peter had a nasty habit of running into his exes at the worst possible times but leave it to Thor, the man he once thought he would spend the rest of eternity with, to take the cake with his horribly timed re entrance into Peter's life.





	1. Chapter 1

-Asgard, 2001-

“Ya know, out of all the people in all the galaxies, you are the only one-night stand to bring me home,” Peter shrugged at the smiling man under him pulling him closer kissing him on the neck line, pulling his ravager coat from his shoulder.

“Perhaps because I, unlike most, see how truly remarkable you are, Peter Quill,” the man chuckled biting his neck.

“Save a guy once from being shot and a petty thief becomes ‘truly remarkable’ to a God, alright.”

“You are far more then you think, Peter and if I have to take all eternity to prove this to you, I shall. Come, get yourself dressed and let us go back to my home and leave your junker here at the docking bay!”

“The Milano is the truly remarkable thing here, pal,” Peter said stabbing the man with his finger, “And yer ass would be dead without her, so don’t call my baby a ‘Junker’.”

Thor laughed, mighty and joyously making Peter squirm a little as he once more kissed him on the lips taking him by surprise with how open he was at showing affection, something Peter was not used to. 

“The Milano is truly extraordinary then if you wish it be, my love! Now come and let me treat you to an Asgardian celebration!” 

Peter was pulled up and out of his ship by this man he did care deeply for, but he couldn’t deny the pit growing in his stomach that this was a bad idea.

-The Milano, 2017-

On the tipping scale of remarkably unplanned ideas, this had to be up there. Somewhere between snatching a relic he knew nothing about from under Yondu’s nose and assuming a dictator would fall for his dance off decoy. Maybe settling in the middle at stealing sacred batteries from full of themselves elitists with an execution fetish.

Whatever it was, this was a dumb idea and you couldn’t pin point the blame on any of them. Agreeing to steal battle plans from pissed off Kree extremists when Nova Prime asked them to, no matter how nicely she asked, just should have been an automatic no. Yet Peter had smiled and asked when and where.

Gamora and Drax just seemed to make things worse killing off the rising, not as cool as the old one, Ronan the Accuser. He has a name Gamora had hissed at him as he dodged another ship firing at them, but Peter didn’t care to remember and Drax agreed, a dead man is a dead man. 

Peter didn’t recall Rocket doing anything to make matters worse for them at the moment but he knew in the pit of his stomach he did something.

But they would play their favorite game finding out who was more at fault for the Milano being out of commission again later when they were safe back on the Quadrant.

The engine was failing bellow them and Rocket had to rush down to make sure they stayed up, so they didn’t end up down there with that massive mob of pissed off Kree again. 

Crap. Crap. They just needed to gain enough power to get them out of here. Once off the planet they could lose the ships tailing them in a few well-timed jumps. They just needed to make it out of the atmosphere. 

Peter turned his head away for a split second. Not even long enough to expect any change, just enough time to ask Rocket if it was safe to jump with the engine half on fire after that last round of shots. 

It was enough time for a very big change to happen. Peter caught the light from the side of his eye, his argument with Rocket about who knows what they are doing being cut short by a large thud against their ship. Drax actually screamed out a laugh, loudly asking who the fool on their windshield was. Gamora let out a loud snarl of annoyance. Peter just stared in mute horror as his ex-boyfriend, someone he hadn’t seen since he was twenty four waved at him in excitement. Probably trying to tell him something he couldn’t hear over the blasters firing at them, the engine revving loudly ready to go out again and the static collecting in his thoughts from shock seeing Thor, the Thor, God of Lightening himself, stuck to his windshield.

“Use the windshield wipers!” Rocket yelled at him jumping on his shoulder and activating them himself, hitting his still too chipper ex in the face as he continued to talk expecting them to hear him.

“Thor!” Peter yelled eyes directly on his ex, “Maybe take out the guys behind us!”

Thor mouthed he was but whatever else was lost on Peter as he sank back in bewilderment, everyone staring at him. Eyes growing larger as Thor took out the six ships trailing them with lightening (without his hammer, something Peter was not aware he could do and he also did not recall him being this strong either).

Peter called for Gamora to pilot, something she gave him a very suspicious look for and he ran down to the cargo hold to let in his ex who had mysteriously popped up on him now of all times.

He popped his mask on and popped the cargo door open for an exhausted Thor to climb in, breathing heavily as he fell in front of.

“Damn him, Damn him,” he breathed out, on his knees trying to regain some energy after all of that, “I need to talk to Strange about his idea of landings…”

“The fuck was that!” Peter demanded ignoring him, snapping his helmet off as the oxygen began to return to a normal level down there, “You could have been killed! But no! You have to be the great fucking ‘God of thunder!!’ and make an entrance!”

“I needed to find you Peter,” he said grabbing onto each of his legs and looking up at him making Peter turn away, a surge of sympathy running through him now noticing the eye patch.

He rested his hand on his hair and winced noticing how short it was, no longer the blonde locks it once was but this was Thor. He would know this man anywhere. The man he once loved and admired. He would hear him out but only for old times sake.

“Three years ago I heard the stories of a man of Earth who held an infinity stone and I knew that man to be you.”

“It’s a bit late to come congratulate me,” Peter said giving him a halfhearted cocky smile. 

“Peter,” Thor said gravely rising up to full height, “Please listen to me. You are in danger.”

“I live in danger, darling, you know that, that’s why I dated you.”

“Thanos nearly has all of them Peter,” he said firmly cupping Peter’s cheeks and making him look at him, “The one you held is the last he has to find. Where did you hide it? I know you, I know you well Peter Quill, you wouldn’t give anyone a treasure like that. Where did you hide the real one?”

“You assume a lot of me,” Peter snarled swiping his hands away, “That stone was dangerous. It nearly killed me. I gave it to Nova Prime and I know its well protected with her on Xandar.”

Thor looked more anguished then he had ever seen him as he once more sank to the ground.

“You, my beautiful thief just gave something like that to the authorities…” he chuckled a little, “Last time we met, you tried to steal and hide away sacred relics because they might be worth something to you later…” 

“I’ve changed a lot over the years,” Peter said with a shrug, “Enough with your questions, why are you here? Why now? You could have, I don’t know, called like a sane person…”

“I originally came here hoping for one last hope but that is lost. Thanos likely already went to Xandar while I wasted time looking for you. Now I can ask for an ally.”

“We were quite the team last time we sought to conquer and steal something.”

Peter just stared at him, frowning completely lost on what was going on and why this happened. He opened his mouth to ask but was taken back by the kiss.

It tasted like beer, Thor always tasted like the finest of ale finer than he would find in the seedy bars he spent most of his time in. Peter shoved him aside as Gamora came down, raising an eyebrow to them. He shook his head to her and she nodded in understanding. Not the first time one of his exes dropped on them like this.

“This my crazy ex Thor,” he said firmly emphasizing the ex with a pointed glare at Thor who smiled at him, “And he brings news that your crazy ex adopted father is number one priority right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

-Asguard, 2001-

 

Peter didn’t know how to take any of this, being loved and cherished was something he couldn’t say he was used to.

He slid from the bed, untangling himself from Thor’s large arms that had previously been wrapped tightly around him, just watching the morning light hit his hair just right to make it shimmer like gold. He took a side glance at his cloths lining the floor before shrugging and laying back down next to him.

He didn’t deserve this, he knew he didn’t. He was just some dumb kid who ran away from his ravager clan (again) and he fell face first into a gold mine completely by accident. For once getting drunk and needing to be saved from a bar fight was a good thing. Using his own ship as their get away when things got out of hand probably handed him a few weeks here in this paradise.

He just barely came of age and somehow, somehow ended up in bed with royalty. He bit his lip, rising to shut the curtains as Thor began to groan. The tile was smooth and cold but he just stood staring down at it, a smug smile falling into place.

Dumb luck got him here, naked surrounded by opulence in a paradise with the galaxy’s most beautiful man at his side. He knew this wasn’t going to last, his luck wasn’t that damn good but he was going to enjoy this as long as possible and when he returned back to the status quo, he was going to rub it in Yondu’s face he would never get to feel this. Peter didn’t care if he was only Thor’s whore, this was the best it had ever been for Peter and he was going to think back to this every time his life got hard in the future.

For one moment, one small moment in his life, Peter Jason Quill knew what luxury was and what it was like to never have to steal another object again just to eat or not be eaten. 

He walked out to the balcony, shutting the curtains behind him and let the soothing breeze hit against his bare skin, looking out into the empty garden.

Yes, he was going to rub this hard into Yondu and Kraglin’s face, he knew what it was like to be royalty and they could only imagine what this felt like.

Even if Thor didn’t really love him, he didn’t mind at the moment, this was enough. He just breathed it in, taking in the opulence and beauty surrounding him every single ravager had always told him he would never deserve and let it sink in he was smart enough to get here. The crew could only talk about how they would flatter a baroness enough to take pity on them enough to give them this but Peter had done this on his own.

He didn’t know how, he didn’t know why Thor kept him around and was so amazing to him and knew it wasn’t meant to last. Thor would realize once the thrill of fucking a spacer wore off that he was nothing, he wasn’t worth nearly as much as any of the grandeur Thor swaddled him with and he would be dropped and promptly forgotten.

Peter could live with that, he only wanted to feel this comfort temporarily. Just a moment reprieve, a small rest before he re entered his reality. The reality he belonged in of stealing to live and ducking Yondu’s fists when he didn’t do something right or said something wrong.

He looked sadly back at Thor’s sleeping form and touched the hickey on his neck, he would just have to accept no one would love him for long and he would be back to being alone. At least he could enjoy this while it lasted. 

He was startled from his thoughts by an arm snaking around his slim waste but soon fell back into that happiness. He still couldn’t believe he had lucked out like this.

“Tell me what you are thinking of.”

Peter smiled feeling engulfed by the man, his long golden locks trickling his bare skin as it fell around him, practically cocooning him in a golden glow of hair.

“What is the catch?”

Thor frowned giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away from him and standing beside him to look at each expression closely as they spoke.

“I find you a very extraordinary person, as I have told you before and wish to explore what makes you tick.”

“I’m an easy lay because I’m desperate and giving me the good life after going with nothing so long is just an easy way to gain my trust, right?” he said firmly eying the man.

“I’m young and I’m naïve and your charm is working and I am enjoying this. A lot, actually,” he said without missing a beat, “But one thing I pride myself in is seeing through bull shit. I saw the looks from everyone at the party last night, this is not the first time you have brought an exotic conquest home. You are immortal. You want to fuck around with me until I get old and you get bored or daddy wants you to stop fucking around and finally settle down, right?”

Thor said nothing, just giving him an odd look.

“You just want cute arm candy to have fun with until I fulfil my purpose,” he finished with a shrug, “I get it. I really do and hell I’ll let you use me because when is the next damn time I’ll get to live it up like this?”

“But.”

“But?” Thor asked an amused smuck on his lips.

“This is on my terms. I leave when I want, when I decide to. At least give me the dignity in that.”

Thor shook his head, brushing back his curls and kissing him on the cheek, not even going for anything dirty. Which could have been very easy to do considering neither had cloths on.

“You think so little of me, my love, please let me change your mind on me.”

He took Peter’s hand and lead him back into the bedroom, ringing for the servants to bring breakfast before pulling Peter into his private bathing chambers. Gently, he pushed Peter down into the waters and Peter practically moaned at the soothing warmth of the water pulling him in further into the pool. Yes, he could get used to this. 

“I did not bring you here to be my private concubine,” he whispered pulling Peter close to him, lathering soft oils on his skin that made him moan, “I brought you here because you deserve to be happy, Peter. You may not see it but you are a very kind and loving person. You could have died shoving me, a stranger out of the way of that shot like you did but you saved me none the less. You pulled me into that pile of junk you call a ship and didn’t rest until you got us away from those men who wished to cause me harm.”

“Well they would have killed me too, I owed them a lot of money and I kinda owed ya, I would be dead first if ya hadn’t stepped in like that.”

Thor chuckled kissing Peter on the lips.

“There it is, that quick mouth I fell for,” he kissed him once more before settling Peter in front of him like a child to scrub his hair.

“It is true, I do not know you very well but you are worthy enough to deserve happiness here with me and I hope for you to see it that way someday.”

Peter had his doubts he would but felt so comfortable settled in front of this man who continued to care for him in a way no one had ever done, not since his mother. He let him care for him, missing this feeling of at least pretending someone would love him and never let harm befall him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infinity wars trailer made me feel strong things for this ship again. Strong feelings so I made some fluff. Nothing plot relevant just fluff that means nothing. Have I mentioned this is the most self indulgent garbage I have ever written?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this crack ship. I might not get back to updating this for a very long time but I do have ideas of where its going to go and spoiler, yes Peter and Thor and Gamora are going to end up in a happy poly ship.


End file.
